Diary of a General Ed Girl
by GSandM
Summary: Why is everyone gossiping about Hino, Hihara, Tsuchiura and… Tsukimori! “Dear Diary, today Hihara-senpai gave me flowers…and I think Tsuchiura-kun tried to kiss me? Kami-sama – what’s going on!” Since when was courting Hino so difficult? Hino x ?
1. The Limit on Stupidity

**Summary:** Why is everyone gossiping about Hino, Hihara, Tsuchiura and Tsukimori? "Dear Diary, today Hihara-senpai gave me flowers…and I think Tsuchiura-kun tried to kiss me? Kami-sama – what's going on?!" Since when was courting Hino so difficult? Humor. Hino x ?

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, what's up? It's been a really long time before I've written a story with actual chapters, ha-ha. Yes, this is not a one shot story. I've (randomly?) been inspired to write a humor story about Hino, Tsukimori, Hihara and Tsuchiura because they're so loveable. Don't get me wrong, Yunoki and the others will still be in the story. It's just that the humor revolves around these 4 :D This is not supposed to be a serious story by any means; in fact it's supposed to (try to?) make you laugh. Please give some feedback. Criticism welcomed, of course. Now – on to the story!

**--**

****

**Chapter 1  
The Limit on Stupidity **

You should always trust your upperclassmen because they're older and they have more life experience, upperclassmen always want the best for their underclassmen – unless they go by the name of Yunoki Azuma and would like to (secretly) have a little amusement from his underclassman's crazy love lives :D

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi! Oh wow, I feel so embarrassed writing in you. This is my first time ever writing something like this, so please treat me kindly, Diary-san. I think that ever since the concours has ended I just have a lot of free time on my hands so I'd like to spend it doing things a bit more productively! (Don't worry, Diary-san, I still practice my violin everyday!) Not that I'll ever be as good as Tsukimori-kun – even though he's kind enough to give me weekly lessons. _

_He's been acting a bit off lately, I mean i-it's not like I've been paying attention to things like that on my own! It's just that Tsukimori-kun is my friend (I think?) so as a friend, I have to look out for him! Right? Right! See? Perfect sense, right? Anyways, tomorrow is Friday and I promised to see this movie with Hihara-senpai right after school. Don't get me wrong, Diary-san! It's not a date! It's not! _

_The movie is more of a documentary based on the history of music and it seems really interesting. And since Hihara-senpai told me he couldn't find anyone to go with, I said I'd happily come along! (Although it's kind of weird how no one would want to go with him) Well, of course there's no reason for Hihara-senpai to lie to me, right? Of course not! I'll write more in you after the day is over, Diary-san, and tell you all about what happened. _

_Until then, then?_

—_Hino Kahoko _◊

--

Hino sighed heavily, the slip of the warmly colored sunshine seeping through her bedroom's window gladly informing her of the oncoming morning. Quietly slipping out of bed, the General-Ed student hastily made her way to the bathroom across the hall to get ready for school. Hino could just feel it. Today was going to be a long, long day.

The sheer thought sent up an unwanted shiver down her spine.

Normally, Hino didn't mind long days. Not one bit. Although not admitting it to herself, she felt a tad bit… nervous? It couldn't be her nerves, she concluded. Nope. That slightly pleasant churn in her stomach was not her nerves. It couldn't be! 'What do I have to feel nervous about?' The thought itself was a joke, an utterly ridiculous joke at that. 'I'm not going on a date with Hihara-senpai.' She told herself for the umpteenth time since he had asked her – yesterday.

Hino sternly stared at her reflection, "It's not a date, okay?"

Because it wasn't.

Brushing her teeth, showering, combing her naturally layered hair, Hino exhale noisily as she descended down the stairs. Nothing but the dead silence greeted her. It wasn't an absurd feeling, her older sister was in university (as well as her brother) and both lived on-campus. Her father was working overseas and her mother left to work before she had even gotten up.

She didn't mind, really.

Making her way steadily towards the microwave, Hino opened it to the familiar sight that consisted of a small plate with food, wrapped around in plastic with a small note, clearly left by her mother, on top of the small package. Giggling a little at the sight, the view was recognizable to the point where Hino found it amusing; she took the tiny note and grasped it in the palm of her hands.

"Do your best, Kaho." Hino smiled sheepishly, reading the little note aloud in the security of her own home. "Keep playing your violin, you're really improving!" Hino sat down the plate on the table before deciding to put it in the fridge and save it for a quick dinner later tonight. She made her way back to the table accompanied by a bowl and some cereal. "Give it your all today too." Hino continued reading in-between bites.

"You'll be on your first date before you even know it,"

Hino choked a little after registering the meaning of the sentence.

"Mom!" The violinist called out angrily in the empty house, clutching the letter tightly in her hands. There was a noticeable amount of embarrassment in her voice. "Don't say something like that so casually!" She whined to no one in particular, suddenly her appetite decided to take a much needed vacation. It didn't seem to be returning any time soon, either. She slowly began to put away the milk carton and possibly dump the remaining cereal in her bowl in the garbage disposal.

So much for breakfast.

Reading the last lines in a hurry, Hino threw on her school shoes – stumbling all the while. Hastily she straightened herself, just enough time to look in the mirror on the way out of the house; her hair became a little frizzy at the ends, 'Probably because of all this worrying,' she reminded herself as she locked the door behind her. This was not good for her health, she was sure.

The sun was barely up, steadily it was a little cloudy – not enough so that it would rain, but cloudy nonetheless. The female violinist smiled to herself, clumsily holding her russet violin case in her left hand. She grinned awkwardly, somehow reminded of her mother's closing citations.

Hino shook it off, running in the direction of Seiso. "Not possible." She reassured herself, concentrating on not tripping on her way to school. "Not going to happen." Nodding, she passed by a few familiar faces of classmates that Hino had never really talked to. "Not in this lifetime."

_Good luck dear!_

_I'm sure I'll have beautiful grandchildren before I even know it._

_(You'd better have a cute little girl that I can dress up) so make sure you have yourself a very good-looking husband. _

_Understand, Kaho?! _

— _Love, mom _:)

Hino subconsciously shivered.

Her mom went a little overboard every now and then, but to ask for grandchildren?! The traffic light turned red, Hino stopping in her tracks. "You're thinking too far, mom." She sighed for the umpteenth time that morning. The traffic light seemed to taunt Hino, remaining red. "Grandkids?!" Her face felt hot and sweaty at the mere thought. The Seiso student shut her eyes tightly, as if forgetting she was outside. She huffed lowly at first, earning a few foreign looks. The second time around, Hino was not as quiet making her claim.

"I don't want to produce children now!!"

"P-P-Produce…ch-ch-chi…?!"

Hino spun around quickly, the color of her cheeks perfectly matching the color of her perfectly scarlet hair. She uncomfortably met the horrified look on Hihara's face as she snapped her neck backwards. His face, if possible, was even redder than Hino's was. The two were aware that right now all eyes were on them, but the awkward silence remained as the passer-bys continued to walk.

The light turned red at last, but it went unnoticed by the two former concours members.

"N-No! It's not like that!"

"O-Of course not!" The thought of Hino producing… producing… He couldn't even finish such a though! The mere indication just wouldn't cross Hihara's childlike mind. No way. He quickly brushed the uneasy thought away, burying it somewhere in the back of his now swiveling head. Was that a headache he felt coming on? The two began to walk in silence after noticing the bright green light that the traffic light was giving off. It was safe to walk now. But somehow Hino felt as if she had entered a danger zone.

To ease the awkward tension, both party members attempted to speak at the same time.

"You know—"

"About that movie later—"

The two laughed in perfect synchronization, a little nervously. Actually, it came out as more of a forced chuckle, but neither of the two took much notice. A moment of utter stillness passed between the two even though they continued on their way to Seiso. Normally, neither Hino nor Hihara were ones to enjoy attending school – asides for practicing their chosen instruments – but at the moment, the two wouldn't have minded to see Seiso's vast grounds any minute now.

"What were you going to say Hihara-senpai—"

"Ladies first—"

Again the words were spoken at the same time.

"It's just that—"

"What I was trying—"

If either of the two unsurprisingly optimistic students were annoyed, their features didn't have it show one bit. Characteristically, Hino attempted at a change in subject. Anything to get her mind off of the ill atmosphere that was being created.

Unfortunately for our heroine, Hihara also held the same idea.

"I can't believe the concours is over—"

"It's supposed to rain later—"

Hihara embarrassedly scratched the back of his hot neck with his right hand. This wasn't going as he had wanted it to. He wanted to engage in a small conversation with Hino. Or get engaged to her altogether. (Embarrassed, he kept that one to himself, though) But that was it. What was the crime in that? Certainly nothing the energetic trumpeter could see. He couldn't help himself.

Hihara wasn't exactly sure why, but recently he had been acting rather…odd around Hino. Very odd. Indescribably weird. He couldn't help but make a fool of himself around her nowadays! He didn't even know why. He hadn't changed. Hino certainly hadn't changed.

She was still very… Hino-like.

In Hihara's eyes, that meant one of the following.

1. Cute

2. Adorable

3. Lovable

Or, Hihara's personal favorite choice – all of the above.

He couldn't breathe two words around Hino without something happening. Embarrassing himself by stammering, stuttering or even the occasional near-trip incidents where he would be so absorbed in talking with the bullion-eyed girl that he would nearly collapse by the intertwining of his two clumsy, disobedient feet. And it didn't even go unnoticed! Yunoki certainly noticed and whatever it was that he had realized (Hihara still wasn't exactly sure) but he had found it rather…

…amusing?

The thought slightly disoriented Hihara. It was as if Yunoki was holding something out on him! As if Yunoki shared some sort of secret – an inside joke even – with an equally pleased Shimizu (although he hardly showed it directly) and even the overtly withdrawn Fuyuumi seemed to be in on it as well. What was so crucial that Hihara himself couldn't see? He shook such disappointing thoughts away from his mind completely. He was walking with Hino Kahoko, after all!

What could have been better than walking with his most beloved Kaho-chan?

And such a long and marvelous walk it would be! Hihara abruptly decided. 'I'll show her how cool I can be! All right!' Determination ran through the third-year's veins, a uniformly determined grin plastered on his full lips. 'I'll show Kaho-chan how cool I can be before we get to school today. Yes, that's it! Kaho-chan will adore me…' His cheeks stained themselves an unhealthy shade of red. "How embarrassing!!" Hihara squealed and he refused to acknowledge the tiny scream as girlish as he closed his eyes and imagining Hino fawning over him.

Hihara glanced over at his right; the shorter Seiso student seemed lost in her own thoughts, letting out a small bemused sigh every now and then. 'All right, show her how in control you can be, Kazuki!' Hihara cheered himself on mentally. 'This walk is crucial. I have to show her!'

The trumpet player turned to Hino, attempting to rest a shaking hand – why was it shaking anyway? – on one of Hino's small shoulders.

"Kaho-chan, I—"

"Well, here's the school. Thanks for walking with me, Hihara-senpai." Hino smiled warmly. "I guess I'll see you after school then." Shifting comfortably on her feet, she hurried up the steps turning back to give her senpai a small wave before retreating into the General Education building.

Hihara's eyes widened in disbelief.

They had reached Seiso Academy.

He moaned aloud, shoulders slumped to the point where they might as well have been a part of the ground themselves, "Kaho-chan – 1, Kazuki – 0."

'Whose stupid idea was it to build the school here anyway?'

--

Walking down the seemingly endless corridors of Seiso and heading straight to one of the, hopefully, unoccupied music rooms wasn't exactly Hino's first idea when coming to Seiso that morning. She was thinking more along the lines of quickly scrambling to finish up her neglected English worksheets that the teacher was collecting. But the power of music had overpowered her.

As usual.

'Maybe I could be a famous musician?' The consideration itself felt foreign in Hino's mind, but it wasn't a possibility that was completely blocked out either. "A famous violinist!" She grinned widely at the thought, giddy enough to laugh a little and without realization, swing her violin case with both hands while spinning in a little circle, rather violently. The strawberry-haired girl felt like a little kid again, walking in on the contemplation was as if she was a six year old walking into a candy store.

Only, her candy store contained violins instead of actual candy.

Hino tapped her chin, as if in seriously deep thought. "Or maybe my candy store can contain both violins and candy!" She surged, as if it were the most brilliant idea she could have come up with on a bright Friday morning. That or perhaps it _was_ the best idea she could come up with on this particular Friday morning. Either way, that didn't change the fact that a seemingly excited Hino Kahoko was making her way towards the outwardly empty practice rooms.

Humming a recognizable tune, Hino – a little giddy at the whole 'professional violinist' thought – once again took a lethal swing with her violin case, allowing it to gently twirl around with her body as she did a swift 360. Unfortunately this time, her violent swing had accidently collided with something else!

Or, in poor Hino's case, some_one_ else.

Without hesitation, Hino quickly bowed her head, closing her eyes as if afraid of the oncoming chastisement. "I'm sorry, that was entirely my fault." Still not looking up, the girl shut her eyes even tighter. "I'm so sorry." There was a long pause of silence, neither abuser nor the abused uttering a word. Hino continued to keep her head down and gaze fixed on the floor, she decided, until the victim's footsteps were no longer in her view. She was looking down, after all.

The victim didn't seem to be moving whatsoever so Hino decided to apologize again. "I'm really very sorry. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

"You're never paying attention to what you're doing." The voice replied, a little more than harshly.

Hino took this time to lift her head so it would be at level with the victim. Not at level exactly, seeing as she was shorter than the male, but as close as she could get with her regular height. "If you ever did, however, decide to take in your surroundings once in a while, perhaps you're little 'professional violinist' daydream may not be entirely hopeless." Tsukimori made no eye contact but instead began to walk away, leaving nothing but an alarmed and faintly mortified Hino.

He crooked his body a little towards Hino before turning the corner; warm bullion eyes meeting a pair of bitter golden ones. "Our lesson's at six, like it usually is." He was referring to the weekly lessons he had – generously? – decided to start giving Hino as soon as the concours had ended. After all, even the cold Tsukimori needed an excuse to see Hino every now and then. And seeing as the concours had ended, he was afraid that his connection to his fellow violinist would also end.

Telling anyone that was on Tsukimori's 'To-Do' list.

It came right in between 'Eating rocks' and 'Paint painting in own blood'.

But it was somewhere there, at the least – which in Tsukimori's case was a big improvement.

He continued to glare at Hino attentively, "Don't be late."

Hino reddened and then pouted slightly when realizing his remark. 'He can be so rude sometimes.' She thought to herself. But she had nothing to complain about, he was the one offering her his free time by giving her lessons in exchange for nothing at all – she had asked once. The lessons seemed to have no motive. Or at least, that was what the naïve Hino assumed.

The poor fool.

"I-I won't!" She huffed in an attempt to forget about aggressively abusing Tsukimori with her violin case. "Six o'clock at your house. I-I know!" Was going to his house once a week a little…intimate? 'It's not!' Hino mentally debated. It wasn't really. Plus, it wasn't like anyone didn't know of it. 'P-Plus, Tsukimori-kun's house is not really empty when I'm there… it's not like we're alone or anything!' Alone. By themselves. In a really big house. _Alone_.

'Like you're going to be with Hihara-senpai after school.'

"N-No way!!" Eyes wide at the abrupt understanding, Hino was nearing faint. She was going to be alone with Hihara-senpai. In a big dark room. Alone. Just the two of them. Watching a movie – the fact that it was a musical documentary no longer registered in Hino's brain – together. Just the two of them. Alone. In a big dark room. Alone. Hino's entire frame started to shake in disbelief. "N-No way!!" She couldn't help but repeat to herself aloud again.

Tsukimori stood by idly, as if the sight of Hino yelling at herself out loud wasn't something unusual.

All at once, a light bulb flickered in Hino's head. She had a brilliant idea. And yes, dare she say it, even more brilliant than her earlier candy shop idea. The thought of being left alone with her senpai was a little, well, intimately intimidating. She could feel those pleasant butterflies returning to her stomach. It wasn't like she had never been alone with Hihara; in fact they went out together a lot – not in that way, mind you – during the concours. Usually it was to buy things for her violin or accompany Hihara in buying appliances for his trumpet, and even the occasional shopping trip.

"But that was then…" Hino stared at the wall as if that made any sense at all. "T-That was completely different!" The second-year gaped in horror, eyes widening from the shock. It had hit her.

No, not any realizations.

The wall.

She had involuntarily collided with the wall while pacing back and forth thinking of what had been so different about hanging around her upperclassman from the concours' time until now. That was still a mystery to her, but Hino had come up with the perfect plan to reverse any uneasiness with the trumpeter. The strawberry-haired girl grinned broadly at the triumph.

"I'll invite someone else!" Laughing to herself for a few seconds before noticing how weird she must have looked if anyone were watching, she quickly retreated into the music room Tsukimori had left open a while ago.

A "Yes!" could be heard while Hino turned the knob to the practice room, followed by an "Operation: 'Go to the Movies with Senpai' is a go!" Afterwards nothing but silence could be heard.

Tsukimori continued to stand there, a little stunned – at Hino's oddness or the fact she was going to the movies with one of their upperclassmen, he still wasn't entirely sure yet. His mouth slightly ajar, Tsukimori the perfectionist just wasn't going to let this happen. No way! He didn't help Hino with her violin for nothing! How could she just go to the movies with an upperclassman like that – right under his perfect nose?! A small smirk swept over Tsukimori's face. Whoever the fool was that was going to take Hino to the theater had something coming.

He was going to learn to never mess with the likes of Tsukimori Len!

Tsukimori had to bite the insides of his mouth from allowing an awkward laughter to escape his lips. What would people think of his reputation if he were caught… laughing?!

"Are you okay?" An amused voice chirped from behind Tsukimori. The music student turned indifferently to meet eyes with a general education student by the name of Tsuchiura Ryotarou. The question itself was more of a taunt than an actual question. Tsuchiura's normally remote expression was replaced with one of sheer delight – as if he had just seen Tsukimori's little show! This of course, was not possible.

"Shouldn't you be heading off to class?" Tsukimori asked coolly, answering Tsuchiura's question with one of his own. Taking confident strides away from the olive-haired nuisance, Tsukimori began to disappear from the general education student's sight.

Tsuchiura sighed aloud. "Well, I should be heading off to class, but I'm here looking for Hino." The music student stopped. His hesitation was only for a fraction of a second, but Tsuchiura caught it. 'Who has the upper-hand now?' He wanted to say, but decided to play cool instead. Running a hand through his unraveled hair, Tsuchiura appeared jaded. "She asked me to help her with some English homework before class – we're both general students, after all."

He pretended to gasp a little, pretend he just noticed that Tsukimori was not a general student. "Oh, sorry." He wasn't the least bit apologetic. "I forgot you're in the Music Department."

"You seem to be very forgetful, now excuse me."

Two could play at that game.

--

"Hino," Tsuchiura called calmly as he knocked lightly on the door to one of the practice rooms, the one Hino said she would be found in yesterday. "I'm coming in."

"Get out!!"

"W-What?!" Tsuchiura's vision was blinded with some sort of heavy object meeting with his face. The object fell on the floor rather brutally, Tsuchiura's golden eyes making contact with the person who was occupying the room. Which at the point he realized was obviously not who he thought it was.

"I said—" Dangerously green eyes stared at Tsuchiura. "—Get out, you pervert!"

The pianist left the room with a clear bruise on his forehead that was too easily coverable with his jade bangs. "Geeze," He muttered under his breath, "Who the hell changes in a practice room?" Tsuchiura patted the wound on his forehead one last time before peeking into the next practice room.

Thankfully, he distinguished familiar strands of cherry hair.

Making his way inside, Tsuchiura easily spotted Hino in one of the corner of the rooms, her violin comfortably pressed up against her chin. She didn't seem to notice his presence, so Tsuchiura quietly leaned against the side of the door as he closed it behind him. He wasn't _stalking_ her or anything. It was a simple thing that could so easily be misinterpreted. He was just watching her, from afar, without her notice or permission. He wasn't going as far as_ stalking_ her or something. "She asked me for help…she even told me where she'd be."

Tsuchiura didn't note the violinist stopped playing. "This is _not_ considered stalking!"

Hino's large eyes pierced through Tsuchiura. "Tsuchiura-kun was stalking someone?!" She gasped. Since when had one of her friends – one of her _best _friends – started the hobby of stalking?! And possibly girls, no less. Hino's mind spun with wild ideas.

"Hino!" The taller student was taken aback. "You've finished playing…" He averted her gaze in an attempt to cover up the light tint he could feel in his cheeks.

Nodding, Hino had already packed away her violin case. "I didn't expect to find an open room this late." She laughed a little at herself as Tsuchiura held the door open for her while walking out. "I'm sorry to have called you here. It was careless of me to simply call you here without even realizing what time a room would be available." The two were now walking down the hallways towards their homeroom.

Tsuchiura was used to the stares he received in the halls. The dreamy looks from girls and the envious ones from the male residents of Seiso. He could care less for any of that, though. He also noted the glares daggered in Hino's direction. Either she'd gotten really good at ignoring the glowers or she hadn't even noticed they were directed at her.

He realized Hino's lips were moving – he didn't intend to look there! His eyes had a mind of his own, really – but he couldn't process the words coming out of her mouth. Something, something, something… movie?

Wait a minute.

"M-Movie?!" Tsuchiura nearly choked on his own words.

Hino nodded wholeheartedly. "Yes! I'm planning on seeing one after school today. Would you like to come along?" If passing-by looks could kill, Tsuchiura was sure Hino would have been swimming in a pool of her own blood a long time ago. Hino continued to smile obliviously. "It's alright if you can't make it, I know I'm asking you of this on such short notice." They had reached their homeroom at this point. "Sorry to have asked," Hino blushed at the stupidity of the question.

Tsuchiura shook his head fiercely. "No!"

"Eh?" Hino raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go!" Tsuchiura defended himself. His face was hard, his eyes gleaming. "I'll go! I'm free. I-I don't mind really… I was free anyway! I was going to ask you myself… I-I know it must be nerve-wracking for a girl to ask a guy first!" He couldn't control the words coming out of his mouth any longer. They just kept coming out and out. So much for playing it cool. "I'll go. I'll definitely go. For sure!" He didn't know why but suddenly Tsuchiura's world was spinning around in circles.

The 'Hallelujah' song seemed to be playing somewhere in the background of his mind.

The female student blinked in response. "R-Really?" It was such short notice; she hadn't expected Tsuchiura to agree. She breathed in a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to be alone with Hihara now. And asking Tsuchiura to do such a thing…she simply didn't think he'd agree to the idea! Hino was suddenly ecstatic. "Thank you so much, Tsuchiura-kun!" She gave him a small bow, only lowering her head. "I'll make it up to you someday. For sure," She jerked her thumb in his direction, giving him a thumbs-up.

Tsuchiura's smile widened as he took his seat. 'A date with Hino.' He thought to himself, unable to keep his face indifferent. "_Score_!"

"Tsuchiura-kun, please sit back in your seat," The teacher interjected in monotone as the class turned to the pianist.

"Homeroom is beginning."

--

"Yunoki-senpai."

Yunoki turned his head elegantly to the side. If he were any other person, he would have stood in awe at the sight that was bestowed upon him. But he wasn't, so he took it in with such grace that you would have expected it to be something seen every day.

He smiled with poise, carefully placing a strand of his hair behind his ear. "Is something the matter, Tsukimori-kun?"

Tsukimori panted lightly even though he looked out of breath to Yunoki. It amazed the third-year how his underclassman was able to say well poised and composed even though his posture looked gave him away. He looked like he was going to collapse at any given minute. Now what was it that Tsukimori was in such a hurry to do that he would do the unthinkable? Something so un-Tsukimori like that even the normally relaxed Yunoki had to raise an eyebrow at.

Tsukimori was asking…

…for help?

Bemused but amused, Yunoki decided to humor the unsuspecting, cold underclassman. "If you're looking for Hino-san, she and Kazuki should be heading off on their little date right now." Yunoki imprecisely looked at the silver watch embedded on his thin wrist. "If you run, I'm sure you'll be able to rescue your fair maiden." It wasn't everyday something this interesting happened. Yunoki had to take advantage of the situation every way humanly possible.

This opportunity was a once in a lifetime thing, Yunoki knew. He pressed his lips together, fighting the oncoming smile. "Oh…but which movie was it again?" Yunoki closed his eyes and pressed his thumb and index finger on both of his tightly shut eyelids. "The Notebook, was it?" He lied easily.

'Notebook…why does that sound so familiar?' Tsukimori didn't question himself any longer. He bowed halfheartedly at his upperclassman, too embarrassed to utter a single word as he coldly walked off. As soon as he turned the corner and was out of Yunoki's view, he took at full speed towards the nearest cinemas.

He didn't wheeze nor did he pant, Tsukimori simply continued heading forward. The nearest theater wasn't very…near. If he ran for twenty straight minutes at this constant speed, he was sure to make it before the previews even began.

Tsukimori was going to make sure the movie was a decent rating. That was all. He wasn't there for Hino's well-being. Not at all. He was just going to make sure it wasn't a rated_ R_ movie or something as equally inappropriate that could possibly spoil Seiso Academy's reputation if such under aged students were caught in.

He wasn't even going to buy a ticket!

And even if he were to accidently have just enough money to see the damn movie, it wasn't like he was going to intentionally sit behind them like some sort of stalker or something! That was utterly preposterous. Ridiculous, even. He had much better things to do than checking in on Hino's well-being. Much better things.

Like practicing his violin, for one.

Running, he brushed past a lazy looking Shimizu who was seemingly sleepwalking, too much in a hurry to bother with an apology. Out of school grounds now, Tsukimori hastily opened his wallet while continuing his sprint down the school's steps. He did a quick mental count of his money while giving a victorious smirk inwardly.

He would have enough left over for popcorn.

--

Primo Pass © Yuki Kure


	2. Cinema Love Love

**Summary:** Why is everyone gossiping about Hino, Hihara, Tsuchiura and Tsukimori? 'Dear Diary, today Hihara-senpai gave me flowers…and I think Tsuchiura-kun tried to kiss me? Kami-sama – what's going on?!' Since when was courting Hino so difficult? Hino x ?

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Oh, just to clear something up I forgot to mention last time, I'm pretty sure that Tsuchiura and Hino aren't in the same homeroom – but for the sake of this story, they shall be. Hihara's way of thinking is so funny. He thinks everything is intimate when it comes to Hino. (Slapping her on the back, hand on shoulders, etc.) It's been a year since I've seen the anime or even read a Primo Passo manga, heh. How many chapters should I make this story? Anyways sorry for blabbing, now – onto the story!

--

**Chapter 2  
Cinema Love-Love**

Because when a large crowd emerges in front of the cinemas, it always means bad news no matter who you are. Especially if you're Hihara and Tsuchiura – the cause of the whole commotion in the first place. In cases like this, it's best to grab your girl and make a break for it inside the theater :D

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi Diary-san, how are you? You might be surprised I'm writing in you right now, after all it's the middle of the day! Right now I'm waiting for Hihara-senpai outside on the school steps. Tsuchiura-kun forgot a notebook in his locker so he went to go get it before we depart. It's really nice of him to accompany Hihara-senpai and myself, isn't it? I'm glad I have such nice friends. For some reason I couldn't bring myself up to asking Tsukimori-kun to come. I don't know why. Perhaps because I'm sure someone like Tsukimori-kun would have no interest in movies – even though it's a music-related one._

_Another part of me tells me that I was just too nervous to invite him. (I wonder why, don't you?) Tsuchiura-kun was so easy to ask out!_

Hino visibly blushed at what she had just written, quietly debating on whether or not to erase the sentence. It was just too much, she agreed. It wasn't like she was asking him out or anything – at least not in that sense. In fact, Hino saw it as a very friendly get together kind of thing. It wasn't like she and Tsuchiura were going to be alone anyway! Somehow, that thought itself gave Hino odd butterflies in her stomach that she couldn't begin to describe.

She crossed out the sentence.

_Tsuchiura-kun was a very easy person to ask to accompany Hihara-senpai and myself. And I think I saw Tsukimori-senpai running out of the school a few minutes ago. It was a rather funny sight to see! You should have seen it, Diary-san! I know I shouldn't be laughing, but it was really, really funny. I don't think I've ever seen Tsukimori-kun so determined in my life. I wonder where he was heading off to, anyway. Oh well. I have to go to his house at six again today. I think I can't wait. Ah –! Wait! Not like that, Diary-san! I-I… Oh, here comes Hihara-senpai now. I'll write more in you later. Bye-bye, wish me luck Diary-san. _

_I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen._

—_Hino Kahoko _◊

--

"Kaho-chan!"

Hino turned slowly to see Hihara, as enthusiastic as ever, running towards her from the Music Department's building. The bottom right corner his beige blazer was a little wrinkled, Hino noticed, from the swinging motion of his trumpet case as it carelessly brushed against his uniform every now and then. "Kaho-chan! I'm so sorry I'm late!" Hihara wheezed, completely out of breath by the time he had reached the final step in which Hino was comfortably perched upon.

The younger student laughed good-naturedly, shaking her head as if motioning it was alright. "It's fine, Hihara-senpai." She took a moment to think of something else to say. For some reason, it was getting harder and harder to seem composed around the trumpeter. Finally, Hino decided on a lame, "I just got here myself."

"I-Is that so?" Hihara chuckled apprehensively. He plopped himself down beside Hino for a minute to catch his breath, taking no notice of their sudden proximity. "That's good. I didn't want to make you wait too long!" He placed his trumpet case on his side, unconsciously Hihara made sure it wasn't on the side Hino was on. "It's because Azuma was asking me…uh." Hihara trailed off, unsure of how to put it.

'I-I can't tell Kaho-chan Azuma was asking about our…d-d-da…' The golden-eyed boy flushed noticeably, aware that Hino was looking up at him. It took him all the courage he could have ever mustered – possibly in a lifetime – to ask her out.

Of course, his first intention wasn't to take her to see a _documentary_; it was just a better excuse and would seem like less of a date in the eyes of others.

But, first and foremost on Hihara's important list – Hino had agreed!

He could have gotten run over by a car when the day was done and still have been happy. Hihara chuckled at himself for a few seconds, nervously rubbing his hands together to the point Hino was sure the friction would be enough to create some sort of spark.

"He was just asking some unnecessary things." The trumpeter finally concluded, eyes closed, head bobbing up and down, nodding. An instant of peace passed before Hihara spoke up again, taking any remaining peace with him. "Ah! Kaho-chan!" He shot up from his seat, gasping out loud and looking hastily at the watch festooned to his right hand. He wore a look of terror on his face.

'I-It can't be!' Hihara ignored the welding sting in the corner of his eyes. 'There's no way.' Without thinking, he hurriedly grabbed both of Hino's shoulder with his hands. "Today's daylight savings day, right Kaho-chan?!" It came out as more of a desperate demand than a question. "T-Today's daylight savings… so it's not really 4:00pm right now, ne, Kaho-chan?" Hino, flushed from the sudden contact, looked up bewildered at her upperclassman. It wasn't daylight savings. Not even close.

Dejectedly, Hino who was still confused at Hihara's abruptness shook her head slowly. "It's not daylight savings, Hihara-senpai. It's not even close to that time of year. Um…i-if it's not too much trouble, Hihara-senpai…could you, um…" Embarrassed, Hino's eyes were hidden under her bangs as she pointed with a shaking hand to her shoulders.

Hihara bristled.

His hands were touching Hino's shoulders.

Poor Hihara felt a nosebleed coming on. He mentally scolded his hands as he quickly retracted them. He couldn't believe that not only was he going to miss the movie – and a lifetime chance with Hino – but he also invaded her personal space (without realizing it) which was something in the book of Hihara that you just didn't do. No matter what. Invading Hino's personal space was like…like…

'Like we were about to—'

"N-Not possible!!" Hihara cut off his train of thought, his face now fully flushed. He kept both of his hands on his cheeks, as if that would help him cover up their redness. Hino kindly asked if anything was the matter – when was there not? – just before Tsuchiura came and broke off any awkward feelings. Unfortunately, neither of the two noticed the presence of the latter.

"Ah, Hino…" Tsuchiura, with his notebook safely tucked between his fingers, glanced at Hino with a small smile.

"K-Kaho-chan! I'm fine, really!" An unsteady high pitch.

"Are you sure?" A concerned voice. "You forehead feels very hot, Hihara-senpai. Are you really sure you're not coming down with a fever? You're very red too…maybe you should go to see the school nurse."

Tsuchiura raised an eyebrow visibly, only now noticing that Hino was not alone. In fact, she was accompanied by their upperclassman, Hihara Kazuki. And moreover…her hand was gently caressing the older male's forehead! The sight made Tsuchiura bristle a little, 'I _knew_ Hihara-senpai always liked Hino.' The general student nodded slowly to himself, as if taking in the fact for the first time.

Well, he'd be damned. He had competition!

Somehow the fact annoyed Tsuchiura, not as much as if it were to be say… _Tsukimori _accompanying her, but nonetheless, there was a visible twitch in the latter's eye. It quickly faded away and in its place a small smile emerged on his lips, after all, he was the one Hino had asked to go see a movie with. Not Hihara.

Tsuchiura started to chuckle, unable to keep the happy thought to himself for much longer. His small chuckle soon blossomed into a fit of laughter, attracting the attention of both Hino and Hihara.

"About time the two were brought out of their own little world, don't you think?" A gentle chuckle surfaced from behind Tsuchiura, causing him and the other two to snap their heads backwards at the obvious owner of the composed voice. "It's not very fair of you to keep Hino to yourself now is it, Kazuki?" A simple question, a playful question. A question that instantly grabbed the attention of the other three.

Hihara shot up from his position; he regretted it as soon as he did seeing as Hino's tender hand had also slipped from his forehead. "It's not like that!" He shot back, anything but anger in his voice. "I-I was just talking to Kaho-chan, that's it!"

Yunoki continued to smile serenely, his best friend looked like a little kid who had just been caught sneaking a cookie out of a cookie jar.

How amusing.

The flutist put a comforting hand on one of Hihara's thin shoulders. "Pretty fast to answer, aren't you?" Yunoki seemed satisfied as his friend's mouth remained slightly ajar. He loved how Hihara could become so flustered over a single girl; it was awfully fun to take advantage of in his spare time. It remained a mystery to him how Hino was about the only person who hadn't noticed the trumpeter's evident crush.

And possibly the trumpeter himself.

Hino quickly spoke up, although the understanding Yunoki's true nature was special only to her; she wasn't exactly sure where he was getting at. "Yunoki-senpai!" She acknowledged him with a surprised face. Just the way Yunoki liked to see her. "What are you doing here?" Hino asked, clearly distressed. Whatever the composed flutist was hinting at, Hino wasn't sure, but she knew it couldn't possibly mean good news to her. With Yunoki, it never did.

"Yunoki-senpai…" Tsuchiura trailed off, running a finger through his jade hair. How could he not have noticed the older student behind him? And more importantly, how much did he hear… "What are you doing here?"

Yunoki continued down the steps, taking his hand off of Hihara's burning shoulder. "Well, this is the front entrance of the school and I was thinking of going home." It didn't come out as sarcastic, but instead enjoyment could be detected in the tone. Girls could be seen waiting at Yunoki's first-class ride home. "Oh, and do enjoy your date, Hino-san."

Now it was Tsuchiura's turn to become ill at ease. Yunoki noticed, as he became further and further away from the school building. "Three suitable bachelors, one bachelorette." He grinned wholeheartedly. "This is going to be a very fun year."

"Yunoki-sama," The driver bowed as he opened the door for the young master. "How was school?" It was a question only out of politeness, Yunoki was sure it was his mother who had instructed the driver to repeat the same question what seemed like everyday. But instead of giving his usual vague 'It was alright, thank you' Yunoki settled on something different this time.

Instead he replied with a content "It's going to get interesting very soon."

"Oh, is it?" The response was quick and meaningless.

Yunoki looked outside the car's faded window, past the screeching fan girls, to where Hino, Hihara and Tsuchiura were perched to find the three no longer there. A decent idea popped into Yunoki's mind. He directed his gaze into the mirror at the front, where the driver could see him. "I'm planning to see a movie today. Would you mind dropping me off?"

"Of course not, Yunoki-sama." The driver began to turn into the other lane. "Which one?"

Yunoki smiled, "The closest one will be fine, thank you. I'll be home before sunset so there's no need to worry about driving me back. I have a few…friends I'll be meeting with." The answer was as seemingly plain and innocent as possible. "This is not a problem, I assume?"

"No, no not at all. I'll just have to inform your mother."

The flutist nodded, unsure of what would await for him when he arrived home. "Which movie will you be seeing?" The driver asked with his voice as low as possible. "Nothing you shouldn't be seeing, I am correct?"

"Of course." The younger male answered plainly. "It's a once in a lifetime movie. I may never be able to experience a movie like this again." Yunoki was talking more to himself than to the latter. "It's about three boys going after a single maiden. Quite interesting, don't you think?" He asked sincerely, eyes closed with a small smile.

The driver raised a well-trimmed eyebrow. "A cliché?" He didn't know the young master was interested in such things.

Yunoki chuckled good-naturedly, "You could call it that."

--

Hino felt a static atmosphere surrounding her. She couldn't help but shudder. Tsuchiura walked beside her on her right, while Hihara covered the left. Somehow the three had just begun walking, conveniently it was in the direction of the theater, but neither had uttered a single word. Somehow Hino felt _slightly_ responsible. She wasn't even sure why!

"So…" Tsuchiura began.

"So…" Hihara himself trailed off.

The only female present inwardly wondered to herself, as the two males uncomfortably tried to make conversation with each other while Hino was in the middle. 'How should I tell Hihara-senpai that I…'

"Hihara-senpai, isn't your house in the other direction?" Tsuchiura wondered genuinely, turning to his upperclassman with a bemused look. Hihara looked puzzled as well from the question; he opened his mouth to answer before Hino quickly interjected.

"Actually, Hihara-senpai…Is it alright if Tsuchiura-kun…um…" Hino felt hot. This wasn't something she should have left until the last minute. It was just that the entire day she had been trying to think of a way to bring it up and casually add it into the conversation. She didn't even see anything wrong with it! It wasn't like she and Hihara were going on a date…so it wouldn't matter if she invited a friend, right?

'Right?!' Hino began to doubt her earlier logic after almost_ feeling_ the uneasiness of the ambiance. 'Why did it turn out like this?' She almost moaned aloud, but self-control allowed her to keep it inside.

Hihara looked a little surprised, but quickly changed his face into his usual beaming grin. "Of course!" He laughed, slapping Hino on the back – he regretted such an…intimate…action afterwards. "The more the merrier, so cheer up Kaho-chan!" Even Tsuchiura shared in the smile. "It's not like I'd be mad, Kaho-chan!" He pouted at the fact that the girl probably had thought this, and that_ that_ was what was causing her to remain obviously anxious.

She nodded, and the three began to happily chat away while inwardly, Hihara and Tsuchiura were crying buckets of tears. It figured Hino would be the only girl in this side of Japan that wouldn't understand the difference between a date…and a, well, a not-date!

As Hihara continued to happily talk away with Hino, Tsuchiura continued to remain lost in his train of thought. 'Hihara-senpai was the one who asked Hino to the movies…but Hino asked _me_.' The fact itself still confused Tsuchiura. 'But the question is – why did Hino ask me?' He stole a glace at Hino, her beautifully layered hair practically shinning in the sun. '_Me_ of all people.'

It just made no sense! Tsuchiura was aware that his hand was now tangled in his emerald strands of hair, but paid no attention. This matter was far more important. Why couldn't this matter be a little less complex? Like playing the piano or a round of soccer?

"And then I go home right after. It's not too far so I don't need to be walked home nor picked up." Hino was chatting away cheerfully with an equally excited Hihara.

He nodded, listening intently to every word she was saying, adding in things to the conversation where needed. "So he doesn't, uh, walk you home?" Hihara piped up, staring at his black sneakers. He seemed embarrassed from the question. "I mean…it's not good for a girl to be walking home by herself at that time." He averted Hino's gaze but locked eyes with Tsuchiura, who seemed in agreement with the Music Student.

Hino, who seemed to notice the trumpeter's odd behavior, gave him a small baffled frown before returning to the conversation. Tsuchiura realized Hihara's curiosity must have gotten the better of him and he gathered the courage to ask the innocent Hino about what Hihara had probably thought – Tsuchiura as well – to be the not-so-innocent violin lessons Hino was receiving.

"Tsukimori-kun is kind enough to give me lessons, Hihara-senpai." Hino stated a little shyly, as the fact itself seemed unrealistic. "I couldn't possibly ask him of anything else."

For a split second, both Hihara and Tsuchiura shared an identical thought of 'Why can't I play the violin?'

Fifteen minutes into walking, the three maintained their conversation which ranged through a great deal of topics, although most were music-related. Finally, as they realized the cinema grounds were vast approaching, Tsuchiura's mind had come up with a rather, dare he say it himself, a brilliant idea.

Hino, all smiles and practically floating on air, was still walking in between the two. This would be the perfect time for Tsuchiura to initiate operation: Hold Hino's Hand. It was even an alliteration. He congratulated himself inwardly; outwardly still taking part in the conversation. 'I'll just slip my hand in behind and casually grab on to Hino's.' He agreed with himself, gulping for proceeding with such a bold move.

"So it was at the same time my brother left to university…" Hino continued chattering, making tiny hand gestures to show her point every now and then, something both Hihara and Tsuchiura (although keeping it to themselves) found utterly adorable. "But it's not even as lonely as I first thought it would be, I think you get used to it." She paused for a second to turn to Hihara, "Hihara-senpai, how's your brother doing by the way?"

The question seemed to snap Hihara out of his trance. "Eh?" He slowly became aware of his surrounding. "Ah!" He rubbed his hands nervously. "Good, good. Thank you for asking Kaho-chan! You're so considerate." He received small refusals to accept the fact from Hino before subconsciously adding, "Kaho-chan's husband will be so lucky because she's going to be a very caring wife!" Tsuchiura could have sworn that high pitched squeal accidently came out of Hihara, due to all his enthusiasm, but then again, there were a lot of shrieks emerging now, as they arrived at the theaters.

Tsuchiura decided it was now or never. Effortlessly but a little hesitantly, he closed his eyes and aimed for Hino's right hand with his left.

"Oh, but the documentary has already started, I guess we can't watch that one, so…"

Hino's soft voice trailed off in Tsuchiura's mind as they stood in line for the tickets. His hand was shaking, but soon felt the warmth of another hand.

"I think it's better if we save that documentary for another time and now see something else…" Hino trailed off, looking at what was playing.

Tsuchiura couldn't believe it! Hino was holding his hand! "I-It's so soft." He mumbled inaudibly. A small shake came from Hino's hand, she was seemingly as nervous as he was. Tsuchiura squeezed it gently, as if reassuring her that it was alright and he didn't mind her hand in his. 'I can't believe this.' Tsuchiura blinked twice to make sure this wasn't some sort of fantasy. 'I can't believe this!'

"Is it alright with you guys if we see The Notebook? My sister and I have been meaning to watch it for a bit now." Hino asked curiously.

No response.

"Guys?" She looked to both of her sides, and the three moved together now to the front of the line. Hino raised an eyebrow at their behavior for what seemed like the umpteenth time since they had arrived at the theater. Hihara randomly became quiet all of a sudden, his face looking like he was coming down with another fever. Tsuchiura on the other hand was outwardly content with the small tint in his cheeks every once in a while.

Hino took the unresponsive stillness as an okay to buy the three tickets to The Notebook. (Of course, Hihara and Tsuchiura would have refused to allow Hino to pay but they were too caught up to even notice)

The woman at the front desk didn't even bother to look up at Hino. "Can I help you?"

"Ah, yes…" Hino began, Tsuchiura and Hihara in tow. "We'd like three tickets to see The Notebook, please."

The woman finally looked up from her paper, eyes opening widely. "N-Notebook?" She coughed a little, eyes focused solely on Hino's male companions. "Uh…are you sure you wouldn't rather see…" She pointed to one of the other options of movies. "Um, 'All over the Guy'? I think it'd…b-be better, don't you think?"

Hino blushed, what kind of movie was the woman suggestion anyhow? She left Hihara and Tsuchiura's side to quickly run up to the box the woman was sitting it. "Um, n-no…I'm not into that sort of thing. It's just that I'm here with my two friends and—"

"Not for you, I meant for them." The woman jerked her thumb in a direction behind Hino, Hino following her jab to see…

'O-Oh my gosh!' Hino gasped, surprised that she was able to keep the thought inside her and not burst it out. "H-Hihara-senpai, Tsuchiura-kun…I-I'm sorry I never knew! I didn't think my coming to the movies with you guys would d-distract you. I'm sorry, I-I had no idea!" The violinist couldn't keep the words inside of her. They continued to pour out before clasping her mouth with her two hands.

"Kaho-chan, what are you talking about?"

"Hino?"

'Wait…' Tsuchiura thought. 'How is it that I'm holding Hino's hand…'

'…If Hino's over there…that means…' Hihara's thoughts froze.

At the same time, Hihara and Tsuchiura's faces drained of all natural color.

"NO!!" The two screeched at the same time, taking back their sweaty palms and continuously rubbing it against their school's blazers. The woman gave Hino the three tickets, grateful she had decided to take the job offer. It wasn't everyday someone was able to witness such a sight.

Distressed, Hihara felt a string in his eyes. "K-Kaho-chan! It's not like that! Really! It's not!" He was holding on to Hino's tiny shoulders without notice. "It's not like that, Kaho-chan!!" Hihara felt the sting in his eyes growing. This could not be happening. "It's not, it's not, it's not, IT'S NOT!"

He seemed to be denying the fact more to himself than to their female accompanist.

All that was keeping poor Tsuchiura on his feet was what little dignity he had left as the crowd around them began to grow. This was not going as planned. Actually, nothing ever went as planned for Tsuchiura.

Hino herself was very disconcerted. "U-Um, I mean, it's not that I don't…Weird, I'm not… it's not…" She couldn't bring herself to complete a single sentence. It seemed as the three high school students had now became the center of attention. And it also seemed as if it was only the three of them who weren't enjoying it.

"I DON'T MIND!!"

The crowd turned to Hino, who had finally blurted something out. She fidgeted with the tickets in her hand as well as the new information that had surfaced. "I don't mind really, I mean…if you're like that…it doesn't matter to me. We'll still be friends, of course, I was just thinking…" Hihara was near faint himself. "I-I was wondering, I'm not inconveniencing you, am I?"

Tsuchiura's manly pride kept him from crying.

"I mean, the t-two of you would rather be a-alone, right?"

"Hino. It's not like that!" Tsuchiura attempted to remain as calm as possible. Having your love interest think your gay wasn't that bad. Even if a crowd of strangers also felt the same way. "It was an accident, that's it. We're not…" Tsuchiura maturely trailed off, calmly heading in the direction of the concession stand. "Anyway, let's go before the movie begins." He turned back to Hino with a small smile.

Inside, he was weeping.

Hihara's mouth was still agape.

--

Somehow Tsukimori found himself in front of the cinemas, completely exhausted. He didn't mean to end up there; really, he just forgot to turn left at the corner two blocks ago towards the music store. That's all. He wasn't planning to see any movie of any sort.

Although that didn't explain why he was in the lineup for tickets.

"Coincidence." Tsukimori mumbled coldly to himself, as he grabbed his popcorn from the concession stand and headed towards the theater that was showing The Notebook. Unfortunately, he needn't a reason to run to the movie because he had come surprisingly early. Yunoki must have accidently give him wrong information about the start time.

The thought didn't cheer Tsukimori up.

He entered the theater with as much dignity as he could possibly muster for a person like him – cold, uncaring – seeing such a movie – sappy, cliché – and it simply didn't add up. Luckily for him even during the previews the theater was kept abnormally dim. If anyone had seen him now, Tsukimori was sure he would never be able to live it down.

He glanced around unemotionally, seeing if he could perhaps – by complete and utter chance, of course – see a mop of familiar red hair. There was none. 'I'm not going to watch this.' Tsukimori agreed. 'I'm only here until the previews are over and then I'm leaving,' He hesitantly took a single popped corn from the bag, unsure whether or not such a 'treat' was even eatable. He wasn't one who normally ate these things.

In the end, he gently placed the single popcorn back in the bag and inwardly sighed. 'What was I thinking?' He wondered quietly to himself. 'It's not like Hino-san and I are…so what do I care for what she does. It's none of my business.' The mental debate raged on for a good fifteen minutes before the lights were dimmed even further.

"Tsuchiura-kun, I found seats over here!" Tsukimori snapped out of his invalid thoughts to register the recognizable voice. "Ah, they're not too far either. This is perfect." Although Tsukimori couldn't see the figure, the silhouette was too-obviously Hino's. Not that Tsukimori was able to recognize it or anything of that sort!

"H-Hihara-senpai, watch out." Hino's voice toned down a bit.

'Possibly she has noticed the rude looks she received earlier.' Tsukimori kept the thought to himself.

"Is this seat taken?" A smooth voice rang beside Tsukimori, who had an empty seat on one side of him. He politely shook his head to the dark outline. "It's going to be an appealing movie, isn't it?" The voice asked and Tsukimori was sure they were talking to him, so in spite of good manners, he replied.

"It's nothing I'd normally watch." A sharp reply.

"Is that so…"

Tsukimori inaudibly grunted, the only response he was going to give the stranger. He wasn't here out of his own will – well he refused to say that he was – instead he did a double take, inevitably ready to curse his luck.

"Ah, Kaho-chan, s-sorry my popcorn slipped."

"No worries, Hihara-senpai. It's alright, you can share with me."

"How long does this movie even run?" The voice was in a slightly crabbier tone than the two previous voices.

"It's a bit long, sorry Tsuchiura-kun."

"Ah no, I didn't mean that. I was just curious."

"Kaho-chan! We should see that movie next!" An excited hand pointed up to the large screen in front, clearly blocking Tsukimori's view.

A nod was detected from the other outline next to the one with the extended finger. "Yes, it seems nice. What do you think, Tsuchiura-kun?"

"It's alright…" The cooler voice trailed off into a forced chortle.

Tsukimori was ready to leave and just as he was about to get up from his chair, _she _just had to come and conveniently decide to sit in front of_ him_, of all the people in this entire theater. The male violinist tried to remember anything he could have done in the past to have possibly angered the God's this much.

The theater became practically pitch-black as the main movie playing began. Tsukimori then realized that he hadn't even a clue as to what the movie was about. He could care less. It would run for a couple of hours, he'd just see if Hihara (or more importantly Tsuchiura) would try anything funny and then he'd nonchalantly walk home and forget all about today. About today even existing.

'What's_ he_ doing here anyway?' Tsukimori asked himself as he stared at the back of what he could only assume now was Tsuchiura's head. 'Wasn't Hino-san supposed to be here with some sort of upperclassman?' Hihara fit the bill, but the fact that Tsukimori's emerald-haired nuisance was present didn't exactly put Tsukimori at ease.

Tsukimori had heard that Hihara had some sort of crush on Hino. Tsukimori, one who could care less about such trivial matters, hadn't even noticed.

'This is none of my concern.' Tsukimori told himself, silently glaring at the back of Tsuchiura's head. Of all people,_ he_ just had to be here.

'C-C-Casually put your hand around Kaho-chan, stupid hand!' Hihara scolded his trembling hand quietly. 'C-Casually…' His hand, still quivering, made an aim for Hino's shoulder. 'Casually…'

Just as Hihara's task was about to succeed – he was sure it was Hino this time – a piece of popcorn ricocheted off of his head. Rather aggressively, too.

He snapped his hand back, "Hey…" The trumpeter looked lost as he turned behind him.

"Hihara-senpai, is something the matter?"

"N-Nothing, Kaho-chan."

Tsukimori, eyes closed and face as indifferent as ever, only had one thought running through his head. 'This worthless popcorn is apparently useful for something'.

This was going to be a _long _movie.

--

Primo Pass © Yuki Kure


End file.
